Hagoromo Lala
Hagoromo Lala (羽衣ララ) is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Lala's alter ego is Cure Milky (キュアミルキー) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way. She tends to end her sentences with "~lun" and her catchphrase is "Oyo!". Appearance As a civilian, Lala has short dark turquoise hair with one pale blue and one light pink streak on the right side. On the sides of her head are light pink buttons with a magenta heart in the center with her antennae dangling from them with small golden yellow orbs at the end. Her eyes are also turquoise with star pupils and she has pointy ears, indicating that she is an alien. She wears a white dress with a light pink design lining the bottom and a turquoise border right at the end. She also wears a short-sleeved pale yellow jacket with light turquoise designs throughout it. On each sleeve is the symbol resembling the buttons on her head. It also has a light blue collar with a white stripe and a magenta heart in the middle. She wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck. Around her waist is a thin purple belt that hangs toward the left with a cerulean blue purse with a golden ring around it resembling the planet Saturn. The container has shooting star-shaped gummy snacks in it. On her right hand is a turquoise finger-less glove with that same symbol on top of the hand and she also wears turquoise and white sneakers with the symbol near the top and loose-fitting pale yellow socks. As Cure Milky, her hair becomes a light cyan color and is slightly longer than her civilian hair. She wears a white and gold shooting star on her head and an extra gold star clip. Her antennae become longer with a gold ring as well as a gold and white star attached to each. She has golden star earrings and wears a cyan choker. Her outfit consists of a cyan top with pale yellow stripes, a white trim that her Star Color Pendant is on, and round bubble-like sleeves with cyan bands around them. She has a pale blue bow on the back of her poofy cyan shorts that have a translucent cyan layer and a purple loop pattern and dark cyan filling surrounding them. She wears round cyan bracelets with white cuffs on her wrists. She wears one long ombré blue and teal stocking on her left leg. Her shoes are cyan with white tips and yellow balls on top with the ring-like green circles at the top. Personality Lala is a serious sort of girl who is treated like an adult back at home. She has a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. According to AI, she has the skills for operating complicated tasks. In episode 3, she comes across as a stubborn analyst who insists that analysis should be considered before taking action, which causes her to bicker with Hikaru. But in the end, she is willing to set her different opinion aside and makes up with Hikaru. Her stubbornness is once again demonstrated in episode 7, when she claims that she can repair her rocket singlehandedly, but backfires due to her clumsiness. In episode 25, however, she shows kindness towards Yuni by advising the latter not to jump to conclusions before trying something, which hints not only does she display goodwill but has also gradually grown out of her past stubborn attitude. In episode 29, it is revealed that her responsibility is stemmed from how her family frequently points out her flaws rather than acknowledging her strengths, hence why she is desperate to prove herself as a responsible adult.